


rubor.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, height differences because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“Wha-- why are you laughing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“Because you’re <i>so</i> short-- you barely managed to give me a kiss.”</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	rubor.

He has a tendency to make fun of you for your timidness. Sure, you’ve been going out for a couple of months now, but you’ve hardly gotten accustomed to the affectionate gestures-- holding hands is enough for a faint hue of pink to adorn your cheeks. And kisses? You want to throw yourself off the face of the earth every time he kisses you. He finds it entertaining-- amusing enough for him to kiss you almost every time you’re around a large group of people.

Fingers gently intertwine with yours as you feel your cheeks heat up, cautiously tossing a look towards him. He takes no notice, stare remaining forward as he gently squeezes your hand. Silence lingers within the tranquil ambiance as he occasionally glances in your direction, contentment upon his sharp features at your relaxed expression. It’s the usual routine for him to walk you home-- there are days where you talk the whole time, but there are also days where you walk in complete silence, keeping the many thoughts in your head to yourself.

It doesn’t matter which day it is-- whether or not there is conversation, being in each other’s presence is enough.

Gait halting in front of your house, you turn in front of the other and offer a meek smile in appreciation of his kindness.

“Thank you.”

Faint happiness surfaces in blue hues as a nod of acknowledgment to your words is given. Grasp on your hand tightening, the other leans down to press lips against your head.

“--Yeah, you’re welcome.”

Although this is typically where you separate for the day, the swimmer feels the desire to stay with you, unable to let go of you despite your subtle efforts to pull your hand away. After a few moments of this small struggle, curious eyes look up at him, noting how he absolutely refuses to meet your gaze.

“Sousuke?”

Clearing his throat loudly, a hand runs through brunet locks as he says nothing in response. The reaction is enough for a smile to appear on your lips as your head tilts in realization of his thoughts. Other hand clutching onto his shirt, you disregard the embarrassment that will likely be felt within the next few minutes. On your tiptoes, you struggle to match his height-- or at least, get _close_ to his height before you gently press a kiss against his lips.

Surprise decorates his features at once, but soon after, he busts out laughing.

Why?

You’re not really sure.

“Wha-- why are you laughing?”

The clueless tone in your voice only pushes him further as he shakes his head, far too amused to talk at the moment.

“Because you’re _so_ short-- you barely managed to give me a kiss.”

Gaping in shock at his words, you hit his chest lightly, lips forming a pout.

“Yeah, well you normally lean down whenever we kiss! It’s not like I _meant_ to date a giant.”

The rare grin still appearing, he ruffles your hair.

“You’re blushing.”

Rolling your eyes, a sigh is brought forth from your mouth as hands cover your face, feeling the heat radiate off your cheeks. 

“You’re terrible, Sousuke.”

His hands gently grip your wrists and uncover your features, the male’s expression softening at your shy behavior. Kissing the tip of your nose softly, his grin only grows wider as arms wrap around your frame.

“I know.”


End file.
